


Le noël des soeurs Greengrass

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, Drama, Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Daphnée Greengrass n'avait toujours eu qu'une pensée à l'esprit : protéger sa petite sœur, la prunelle de ces yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, cette idée lui était intolérable. Mais, sa tendre sœur souhaitait se révolter contre un système et des traditions, une institution que l'aristocratie sorcière souhait voir perdurer.





	Le noël des soeurs Greengrass

**Le noël des sœurs Greengrass**

Daphnée rejeta ces cheveux en arrière, elle détestait devoir les coiffer comme elle avait dut le faire pour sortir avec ses parents. Après tout, elle venait de rencontrer son fiancé, c'était si étrange à dire : fiancée à quinze ans et mariée à dix-sept, juste après ces ASPICS. Et dans deux ans sa sœur Astoria serait fasse à la même chose.

La blonde avait été présentée officiellement à son fiancé, Theolonius Rowle, un Serpentard de l'année de Flint, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et cela n'aurait pas put plus mal se passer. Elle n'avait rien dit certes, mais du peu qu'elle avait aperçu de la personnalité de Rowle, il était misogyne, raciste et vulgaire. Une très belle combinaison en somme. 

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, la sortant de ces pensées.

\- Je ne veux voir personne ! réagit-elle, acide

\- C'est moi Daph', lui répondit la voix de sa sœur, je … je peux entrer s'il te plaît ?

\- Astoria ? Qu'est-ce que … 

\- S'il te plaît, Daph' … 

\- Tu peux entrer.

La brunette se glissa dans la chambre de son aînée avant d'en refermer la porte. Les deux sœurs avaient toujours été particulièrement proches, envers et contre tous. Elles se consolaient mutuellement, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Que ce soit lorsque leur mère les punissait, lorsque Drago avait fait pleurer la brunette, ou bien encore lorsque Daphnée avait appris ces fiançailles. À chaque fois, elles avaient été là l'une pour l'autre. 

Daphnée sentit les bras de sa sœur l'enserrer, la réconfortant comme elle le pouvait. D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle ici et non avec les jumelles Carrow, ces deux meilleures amies ?

\- C'est à cause de mère, lui répondit la brunette, se doutant de la question de son aînée

La cinquième année se retourna et conduisit sa sœur jusqu'à son lit. Tout deux s'assirent dessus, toujours enlacées.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue, lui dit Daphnée, elle t'as … 

\- Oui, confirma la plus jeune, mais ça va, vraiment. 

\- S'il te plaît Astoria, ne … arrête. Un jour, un jour elle te tuera. 

La cinquième année avait les larmes aux yeux, s'inquiétant de plus en plus pour le prunelle de ces yeux. 

\- Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi Daph', ne le dit à personne. Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme quelqu'un de faible. Promet-le moi Daph', promet-le moi.

\- C'est promis Astoria, maintenant, laisse-moi soigner ton dos.

Deux ans plus tard, tandis que Harry Potter venait de s'échapper du manoir Malefoy, Daphnée avait appris par une simple lettre la mort de sa sœur. Les aurors avaient retrouvés de nombreuses cicatrices sur le dos de la pauvre brunette, mais elle ne leur avait jamais dit d'où est-ce qu'elles venaient. 

L'enterrement eu lieu quelques jours plus tard, tout les amis de sa sœur étaient là. Toutes les personnes présentes quittèrent le cimetière, sauf Daphnée. Quelques flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber.

\- Adieu Astoria, tu auras été le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ait faite. Je garderais ton secret jusqu'à ma mort, je te le promet.

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. 

\- Repose en paix, petite sœur … Tu me manqueras.

La blonde s'éloigna à son tout de la tombe de sa petite sœur. 

Elle était née le 25 décembre, c'était … c'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui avait fait, et elle venait de la lui reprendre de la plus cruelle des manières.

Fin.


End file.
